Usuário Discussão:Testonho
Hi Testonho -- we are excited to have Íris Stefanelli Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz Correção de texto Testonho não existe a palavra "demostrarem" o correto é "demonstrarem". Regi-Nit 19h19min de 31 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Logo e skin É possivel requisitar um logo para a wikia. Existe uma página para fazer essa requisição como tb para tirar a frase "Página principal". Regi-Nit 19h22min de 31 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Customizar Como vc é o adm, vc pode mudar as cores da wikia para ficar com as mesmas cores da página principal. No link http://pt-br.estrelairis.wikia.com/wiki/Ajuda:Customizing_Monaco na sessão "Pre-built color customization" tem a explicação como fazer. Basta alterar a cor azul pela black e a branca pela #EEDD82. Exemplo como vai ficar: .color1, .color1 a { background-color: black; color: #EEDD82; } .color2 { background-color: #EEDD82; } Dessa maneira vai ficar muito mais bonita. Regi-Nit 18h00min de 1 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Alteração do MediaWiki:Monaco.css Entre novamente no arquvio "MediaWiki:Monaco.css" para poder excluir a frase "Página Principal". Dentro do arquivo "MediaWiki:Monaco.css" tem que ter esse conteúdo abaixo: .color1, .color1 a { background-color: black; color: #EEDD82; } .color2 { background-color: #EEDD82; } /* Remove Main Page title */ /* Remove Category from Main Page */ .page-Main_Page * .firstHeading, .page-Main_Page * #contentSub, .page-Main_Page * #catlinks { display: none; } Para testar as alterações clique no link abaixo: http://www.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom Obs.: Se vc quiser posso fazer as alterações e testar. Para isso vc me empresta a sua conta e qdo eu terminar vc muda a sua senha. Se topar isso manda a sua senha para o e-mail: menezeseliete@gmail.com Regi-Nit 00h22min de 2 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Aviso de boas vindas É uma boa idéia ter esse aviso. Regi-Nit 18h40min de 3 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Já criei. Regi-Nit 20h11min de 3 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Foto Pode colocar. Eu tirei, pq muitos fãs da Iris não gostam de certas pessoas que estão nas fotos. Eu ainda não conseguiu alterar algumas coisas do layout da página principal. Regi-Nit 19h49min de 4 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Eliminação O povo perdeu a noção. Criam muitas besteiras. Regi-Nit 20h30min de 23 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Ajuda Por favor, entre em contato comigo. Preciso da sua ajuda. Abs, Regi-Nit (discussão) 01h10min de 3 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC)